The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and an image processing program for arranging a plurality of images on each of mounts.
The photo book is a service with which a user transmits a plurality of images (image data) captured by, for example, a digital camera to a service provider through the Internet to create a photo album having a layout desired by the user. When creating a photo book, the user can select a desired template from a plurality of layout templates in which positions where images can be arranged are previously determined and determine as desired the number of pages of the photo book, images to be included in each page, and the layout of the images in each page.
A conventionally known photo book-creating method involves classifying images into groups in consideration of the continuity and relationship of the images, for example, based on the shooting time and arranging images included in each of the groups on their corresponding pages.
For example, JP 3528214 B proposes an image display method comprising setting classifying conditions for each page based on accessory information data concerning capture of image data and attached to the image data upon the capture thereof, classifying the image data for each page based on the accessory information data and the conditions, and displaying the classified image data on a display screen for each page.
JP 4127178 B proposes an image processing device in which images are allocated to each page based on the shooting date or shooting date and time and, if it is possible to allocate images to the same page, a correction is made so that the images are allocated to the same page.
JP 2010-108165 A proposes an album print order reception machine which receives an inputted total number of pages and sets an image layout in each page based on the received total number of pages.